


The Unobtainable

by mmtittle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Asexual Stan!, Asexual Stanley Uris, Asexual main character, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bullying?, Enemies to Boyfriends sort of but not really, Gay Stanley Uris, High Functioning Anxiety, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OCD mentions, OCD misconceptions, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Stenbrough, Work In Progress, ace stan, cause fuck that bitchass clown, demisexual, fuckboy!bill, gay asexual Stanley Uris, hella slowburn, really bad but i'm trying, slightly OOC, slowburn, stan is not having any of bill’s bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmtittle/pseuds/mmtittle
Summary: Bill Denbrough is, by all accounts, a player. Some would go as far as to call him a fuckboy. He’s used to getting whatever he wants whenever he wants it. Captain of the baseball team, he has his pick of pretty much any girl in the school. Not that he limits himself to just the girls. But he has his eye on a boy who sits up front in his AP Lit class. But this boy might just prove to be the one thing Bill can’t get when he wants it.Fuckboy!Bill falls for Asexual!Stan. Events transpire accordingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments, advice, requests, and criticism in the comments! I’m on Twitter as @broadwaybyler!! Love you! Stay safe!
> 
> This was written by an ace author including an ace character so that has some perspective thrown in. Stan might turn out Demi but who’s to say right now.

Many things in life are unobtainable. After all, not everything that is sought after is as easy to get as it is to dream about. Bill Denbrough has no experience with this. He’s used to getting whatever he wants whenever he wants it. He made varsity baseball as a freshman and rose to be the captain in his junior year. Half the girls in the school lust over him and he acts nonchalant about it. Rejection is not something he’s accoustomed whatsoever. That is, until Stanley Uris waltzed into his life.

Stanley ‘Stan’ Uris is rather reserved. It takes a lot for him to let somebody into his life and even more for him to open up. Most people would see him as uptight or boring. The people who know him know better. They know about his quick wit and dry humor. Stan is always the fastest to make a snarky or sarcastic comment that would leave his friends in stitches. Beyond that, anybody can see he’s intelligent. A simple look at his transcript gives that away. Hell, a simple look at /him/ gives that away. Stanley’s style isn’t necessarily the world’s coolest thing. His attitude can be no nonsense and his appearance reflects that. He’s cleancut with a perfectly shaven face and well combed hair. His sneakers are squeaky clean and white and he keeps everything impeccable and organized. The way he dresses is, in a word, mature. Let’s just say that his senior superlative isn’t exactly going to be ‘Best Dressed.’ In place of jeans and graphic tee shirts, Stan sports khakis and cardigans over button downs (buttoned all the way to the top, of course). His best friend, Richie, repeatedly makes comments on how he dresses like a grandfather rather than the seventeen year old boy he is. And if you factor in his home life, there’s no question of where is ‘no bullshit’ attitude came from. His father is the rabbi at Derry’s local synagogue and Stan is forced to lead the life as he perfect Orthodox Jewish son. After all this description, it shouldn’t come as a shock that he’s in pretty much all AP classes. After all, he was practically bred to be valedictorian. 

Bill Denbrough was another story. Bill was Derry High School’s resident golden boy. He’s the captain of the baseball team and his physique reflects that. He’s a natural born leader and people tend to flock after him. And when it comes to dating, Bill has his pick of almost anybody in the school. And he certainly uses that to his advantage. Ask anybody and they would tell you straight away that he’s a player. Maybe even a fuckboy according to some people. Aside from his stutter, he is the epitome of the perfect, popular guy in every damn high school movie. To those who don’t know him, he immediately reads as your average white, teenage douchebag. Behind closed doors, he’s a bit different. He’s kind and sensitive and will do anything for the people he cares about. He’s a good big brother and he loves all his friends more than words could say. And his pursuits aren’t always girls. Anybody who knows him well knows he’s a flaming bisexual. Not that he hides it. And he’s an artist. His art helps him express himself just as much as baseball can. The real catch is that he’s not an airhead like most people believe. He’s decent at most subjects but a star student in English. Bill is a brilliant writer, even if he doesn’t show it off. Which is how he ended up in AP Literature his junior year. 

Bill strolls into his first period Lit class about twenty seconds before the late bell rings. It’s coming up on the end of baseball season which means he pretty much has a free pass from any of his teachers on tardies. He walks towards the back of the room to sit, giving little nods to his friends and a girl he’s been talking to on Snapchat. He glances at the Uris kid in the front row and holds back a laugh at his perfect posture. What on earth would it take that guy to loosen up? Bill bets he could loosen him up a bit. Bill grabs his seat in the back of the class and looks up to the front of the room. His eyes aren’t drawn to the board though. They go straight back to Stanley Uris. Stanley Uris. Bill would never admit out loud that he even knows his name, much less how often Stan pops into his thoughts. That boy was an enigma and Bill was determined to have him. 

The class starts and Bill pulls out both his notebook and his sketch book. He casually writes down some details from the lecture but his main focus is both his sketchbook and his mind. 

On the other side of the room, Stan was attentively taking notes and asking questions. At one point, he even raised his hand to correct the teacher. Not that that was an uncommon occurrence. He paid no attention to the snickering coming from the popular kids. It wasn’t like they were going to anything worthwhile with their lives anyway. Of course, Stan’s lack of caring meant he he also paid no attention to the most popular boy in his school staring at him the whole period. This was also not an uncommon occurrence. Sometimes Bill would make it his goal to try and get Stan’s attention. Usually through methods of annoyance. Today’s chosen method was by throwing little wars of paper at the back of his head. After about five minutes, Bill gets the result he was looking for. Stanley turns around in his chair and delivers his patented Stanley Uris Death Glare™. Totally worth it. Stan flips back around, clearly irritated. When the bell rings, Stan lingers for a minute as he meticulously packs up his things. They have to be in their color and size coordinated order so it takes a minute. Bill takes the opportunity to stop by his desk.  
“S-sorry about that... I want to say S-Stewart?” Bill pretends as if he doesn’t even know Stan’s name but Stan can tell it’s bullshit. Bill gives him a cheeky wink.  
“It’s Stanley.” Stan replies, having none of it. He raises his eyebrows. “And you obviously aren’t sorry if you’re saying it like that.” How any person would fall for that... that moron was beyond Stan’s comprehension. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I actually give a shit about my academics so I have to go. Goodbye.” With that, Stan swings his bag over his back and leaves the classroom. 

Bill is left in shock. Nobody ever blew him off like that. Nobody rejects him. That is, until now. Looks like this latest conquest isn’t going to be as easy as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan didn't know whether he hated picking partners or having them assigned more. He hears his name and tunes back into the talking at the board.  
> ”Stanley Uris, you will be working with, let’s see, Bill Denbrough.” She takes a moment to glance down at her clipboard.  
> He’d made up his mind. He definitely hated having partners assigned more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really bad ahhhh  
> I hope you like the pun in the chapter title. I couldn’t let it slide by.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The lunch bell rings and Stan finds himself walking out of AP Calc with Richie by his side, talking his ear off.

”Let me make sure I have this right: Bill Denbrough, as in Big Bill, as in the baseball team captain, as in the most popular guy in our grade, was trying to talk to you? You as in Stanley David Uris?”

Stanley sighs, exasperated, and answers him. ”Yes, Richard. As I already told you three times, Bill was trying to talk to me. It's not a big deal.”

”And let me get this straight, wait, no.” Richie starts laughing at his own wording, not an uncommon occurrence. ”Not straight, definitely not straight-”

Richie is cut off with a glare, not unlike the one Stan was giving Bill earlier in the morning. Stan isn’t exactly fond of jokes about his sexuality. Even from Richie, who jokes about everything. He's only out to Richie and Eddie, and even they don't know everything. They don't really have any details, they just know that he likes boys. Even Richie knew not to push him on it. Just because Stan is only out to his two best friends doesn't mean they're the only ones who know. Sophomore year, Stan’s sexuality became the bud of several rumors and jokes, leaving nearly everybody assuming he’s gay. Richie catches the warning within the Stanley Uris Death Glare™ and starts over.

”Sorry, sorry. Bad wording. Let me get this clear: Bill came to talk to you and you just blew him off?! You told him that you don't give a shit?”

Stan fights back a small smile as he remembers his exact wording.

”I think I actually told him that I give a shit about my academics, not that I don't give a shit about him. Not that that's inaccurate.”

Around this time is usually the time in their walk when Eddie meets up with them and this day is no exception. Eddie waves at them and Richie grins.

”Eds! You're just in time to hear Stan the Man tell us how he brushed off the most popular boy in the grade!”

Eddie rolls his eyes at the nickname and walks alongside them to the cafeteria.

”I heard the story in third period, Rich. You’re late.”

Lunch and the rest of the day pass by relatively quickly and it's not long before Stan is walking into AP Literature once more. Only this time, somebody is already in his seat.

Stan marches up to his desk, completely exasperated.

”Move. This is my seat.” Stan says sharply. Bill just smirks at his clear annoyance. He’s obviously gotten his desired result before he's even opened his mouth.

“O-only if you give me your number.”

Stan immediately scoffs.

”Absolutely not. Get up.” Bill doesn't seem to care about Stan’s harsh tone. Rather than moving as he demanded, Bill just lounges back in the chair with a fake yawn and a big grin. Stan sighs and starts to tap his foot impatiently. After a minute of no movement, Stanley decides to do something.

”You might not have anything better to do than annoying me but I do. Move now or I’ll go to Ms. Bradford.” He raises his eyebrows, challenging Bill, and gestures towards the teacher’s desk only a few feet away.

Bill chuckles slightly as he stands up to give Stan the seat. ”Fiesty. I like it,” Bill teases as he starts to walk away. ”You know, you could have had your seat back a lot faster if you'd just given me your number.”

Stanley answers quickly as he rolls his eyes and unpacks his books at the desk he fought hard for. ”I’d rather throw my phone off the kissing bridge than give you the number.”

Bill bites back another smirk at the snark. He leans back in his own seat in the back and takes out his sketchbook. Getting a reaction out of Stan was fun but was it really worth getting to class seven minutes early? If you ask Bill, yes. Yes, it was.

Class starts and only half grabs Bill’s attention. Apparently, they're going to be working on some new project with a partner. He starts to scan the room to see who he can team up with. Most of the room would be willing.

Stan, on the other hand, was dreading this assignment. Unlike Bill, he had known it was coming because he actually paid attention to the teacher instead of whatever bullshit runs through Bill’s head all day. Stanley hated group work because he always ended up doing all the work. That or he split the work and was thoroughly disappointed by the other side of the project. Not that he wasn't disappointed by his own work. Not that he let them do much work in the first place. Not unsurprisingly, Stan liked to be in complete control. His schoolwork is at the center of this. It was crucial that he was able to control every aspect of his life that he possibly could. That's how he usually ended up drafting every paper and essay four times before turning them in.

Stanley’s so deep in thought that he misses Ms. Bradford starting to assign partners. He glances towards the back to see Bill’s tiny smirk. They all know that it's his fault they can't choose their own partners. Stan flips back towards the front before Bill can notice him looking. He didn't know whether he hated picking partners or having them assigned more. He hears his name and tunes back into the talking at the board.

”Stanley Uris, you will be working with, let’s see, Bill Denbrough.” She takes a moment to glance down at her clipboard.

He’d made up his mind. He definitely hated having partners assigned more. In a matter of minutes, the teacher had them split into their groups to begin planning.

Bill struts over to Stan’s desk and sits on the edge of its neighbor.

“H-howdy, partner. You excited to w-work!?” Stan is not amused and just rolls his eyes.

“Sit down in an actual seat, dumbass. Or better yet, just go. I can do this by myself.” He knows his words are harsh but frankly, he doesn’t want to fail just because Bill won’t take this seriously. Bill sighs and sits at the adjacent desk.

“I know you’d like that so you could do your little control freak, OCD thing for the project but we b-both know you need me.” Stanley’s shoulders tense a little at Bill’s use of the word OCD. That was a sensitive topic for him, whether Bill knew it or not. “It’s too much work for one p-p-person and it’s a graphic novel. Unless you plan to make all of the p-pictures p-pie charts, you need me.” Bill knows he actually got through to Stan when he sees him exhale through his nose.

“Fine. But if you fuck this up, I swear...” Bill gives him a shit eating grin.

“No need to w-worry, Uris. We’re gonna ace this.” He winks at Stan who just huffs and starts mapping out his ideas in the color coordinated notebook for Lit.

“Is your house open after school?” Stan asks, not looking up from his notes.

“M-my little brother will be home but we can w-work there. But I b-biked here so you’d have to drive.” Bill is slightly fascinated by the silent intensity in Stan’s work. He cares so much even about the dumb planning stage of the project. It would be almost impossible to find another high schooler with this amount of passion for perfection. Just like that, Stanley looks up from the page to meet Bill’s eyes.

“Fine. I’ll give you a ride. Meet me at the bike rack at 3:05 sharp or you’re biking.” His tone tells Bill that he does not want to test him on this. Something makes it pretty obvious that Stan is all about punctuality. The bell rings and just like that, Stan stands up, grabs his bag, and walks off.

“Don’t be late.” He warns Bill one last time before leaving.

Bill lingers for a second longer, pondering how he could turn this project into an eventual date. He was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so shitty. And it was really predictable. Please leave a comment with criticism or commentary or questions or requests or ANYTHING. Just. Leave. A. Comment.  
> Love you. Stay safe.  
> -Molly  
> (@broadwaybyler on twitter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Stan actually start their project and it goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s back! I’m so sorry that this took so long and for the overall quality. I’ve been going through a really tough time and writing was too much to handle. But I wanted to finally get a chapter out in honor of my number one supporter and motivator, Charlie. lolsforall really deserves the world and he’s so brave and strong.  
> enjoy and be sure to comment below!

Bill walks out of his final class of the day as soon as the bell rung. He’d usually linger after class for a few minutes but he figures it’s best not to test Stan on whether he’d actually make him walk. Bill’s chatting with Beverly on the way out as she tells him about the dress she’s in the process of making. He’s sort of tuned her out until she nudges him back into reality. 

“Bill, are you even listening to a word I’m saying?”

“Hmm?” His response only goes to show even more that he wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention.

“Why do I even try at this point? Ben would listen to me.” 

Bill rolls his eyes. “Well, that’s why Ben’s b-boyfriend material and I’m not. I have b-better uses for my time.”

“What ‘better’ uses? Trying to fuck anything that walks?” Bev smirks, knowing she made her point but something else had caught Bill’s attention. 

“Yeah, yeah. I have to go but I’ll text you or something.” With that, he trails off towards a familiar face in the locker banks, leaving Beverly exasperated. 

Stan doesn’t seem too thrilled at the company. 

“I said we were meeting at the bike rack. Weren’t you listening?” He finishes gathering his books and neatly placing them in his bag as he speaks.

“I heard you. I just saw you here and thought I’d m-meet you early. Is there an issue with that? Early b-bird gets the worm and what not.” He shuts Stan’s locker for him. 

“Don’t compare yourself to a bird. That’s an insult to all birds.” Stan reaches down for his backpack when Bill swoops in and carries Stan’s bag along with his own.

“Is that supposed to cut d-deep or something? And you look p-pressed so I’m gonna stop you before you start: I’m carrying your b-bag. It’s not a b-big deal and you don’t need to make it one. Just let me d-do it.” Stan’s lips are pursed and Bill knows he got it right.

“But it’s m- whatever. Thanks, I guess. Let’s just get going.” Bill holds back a grin at Stan admitting defeat and trails behind the now fast walking boy.

When they make it to Stan’s car, Bill isn’t surprised to see that it’s spotless and the inside is immaculate and organized. It’s a light blue, almost silver Prius. The only customization is a clip on Febreeze and a stuffed bird on the dashboard. ‘Does this kid have any fun at all?’ Bill wonders. His own car (or more accurately, his mom’s car that he drives all the time) is filled with clutter and has bumper stickers plastered all over it. Bill puts his bike in the trunk and starts to get into the passenger seat when Stan’s voice stops him. 

“Wait! Wipe your feet first!” Bill rolls his eyes playfully as he wipes his feet on the asphalt and climbs into the car. He waits for Stan to get into the Prius before he starts to speak. “S-so what’s your d-deal?”

“What do you mean ‘my deal?’” Stan asks as he adjusts his mirrors and checks his blind spots.

Bill sighs. “I m-mean, like what’s up with you? Why are you so uptight? What’s your s-story?”

“Sorry but you have to be at least level three friend to unlock my backstory.” Stan jokes. “And I’m not uptight.”

Bill laughs out loud, not expecting a joke like that. “Damn, I didn’t know you were capable of humour, Uris. And you’re literally the definition of uptight.”

Stan rolls his eyes. “And I didn’t know you were capable of getting any more on my nerves but here we are.” He pulls out of the school parking lot when he realizes he doesn’t know where he’s going. “You have to give me directions.”

Bill starts to advise him on where to go until he starts to get bored. “Can you turn on the radio or something?” He asks, voice slightly whiny.

“Fine.” Stanley plays the CD already in his car and much to Bill’s surprise, the car starts to play Panic! At The Disco.

“T-this is not what I expected your m-music taste to be like. I expected c-classical or some shit.”

“Well, people can surprise you. Not everybody’s mind is as small as yours.”

Bill chuckles. “Damn. Roasted.”

They listen to a few songs before pulling into Bill’s driveway. Not out of character, Stan is meticulous in parking and has to adjust several times in order to meet his perfect standards. When he finally finishes parking, they grab their bags and Bill gets out of the car and leads the way to his front door. He unlocks it and Stan follows him inside. 

“My p-parents aren’t home so you don’t have to worry about anything l-like that. Just my little b-brother.” Bill explains to Stan as he drops his jacket on the floor of the foyer.

“How old is he?” Stan inquires curiously. He keeps his jacket and backpack on because he doesn’t want them to end up slewn all over the floor like Bill’s.

“I t-think he’s ten now but don’t quote me on that. He’s grown into quite a little smartass though.” 

“So he takes after his brother?” Stan raises his eyebrow, teasing Bill. 

“I’m wounded, Staniel! C-come on, we’ll work in my room.” Bill grins at him and starts up the stairs. 

“That’s not my n- whatever.” He trails behind Bill up to the top of the stairs. He looks into Bill’s bedroom. “Have you ever heard of something called cleaning?” He remarks as he sees the clutter.

“I-I’ve thought about it but what’s the p-point?” 

Stan rolls his eyes and walks into the room. He starts to set up his stuff at Bill’s desk before turning back to the boy.

“We need a game plan. You have to at least try and make yourself useful. I know you’re not a total idiot or you wouldn’t be in that class.”

Bill scoffs humorously. “Wow, thanks, Staniel. I’m not rubbish at English and I can do the illustrations which I doubt is one of your strong suits.” He raises his eyebrows at Stan, knowing he’s right about that.

Stan shakes his head and pulls out his binder to start a pristine list. “We’re doing chapters eight through ten. I’m presuming you’ve read them?”  
Bill nods back at him, smirking. The truth is that he read up to chapter ten during lunch that very day so he could actually contribute to the project. After all, he didn’t want Stan to think he was a total dumbass jock. He bets that Stan doesn’t go for dumbass jocks.

To Stan’s surprise, they actually get pretty far into planning until the boys hear a knock at the door.

A soft voice calls out from behind Bill’s bedroom door. “Billy?”

“Shit.” Bill mumbles under his breath. “T-that’s my little brother. I’ll get him out of our hairs.”

Stan looks intrigued as Bill opens the door. A boy around 11 or 12 peeks out and Bill wraps him in a hug. “H-hey, Georgie. I’m working on a project right now so w-we can’t really hang out r-right now.” The boy, Georgie, looks over at Stan and waves.

“Hi, Georgie. I’m Stan. It’s nice to meet you.” Stan reaches out his hand but rather than shaking it, Georgie just freezes up. Bill gives him a little nudge and he eventually shakes Stan’s hand nervously. Bill was a little taken aback because his little brother was usually a lot more outgoing.

Stan starts to ask the boy a seemingly friendly question but Georgie interrupts. “I gotta go,” he scurries out of the room. Bill can’t help but laugh despite not knowing what’s wrong with his brother right now.

“Is he okay…?” Stan asks quizzically.

“I honestly d-don’t know. That was w-weird. I’ll ask him l-later. He’s not normally l-like that. I usually can’t g-get him to shut up. There was this one time when I was like twelve where I took him to the fair and-“ Bill stops mid sentence when he notices Stan. Stanley was looking at him. Staring even. Bill watches for a split second before Stan notices him looking back. He turns his head away immediately, face flushed. 

“W-Where were we?” Stan mumbles, shuffling through what they’ve written so far, flustered. 

Bill can’t help but smirk. “Y-you okay there, Uris? I t-thought I was the one with the stutter?” Stan bites his lip and starts to put their work back in his binder. 

“I have to go. I’ll text you about setting up for next time.” Bill barely has time to say goodbye or process what just happened before Stan yeets out of there.

Bill spends the night wondering if he fucked up too badly or if Stan was just being weird. 

Not to mention wishing he’d said what trailed in his mind - they didn’t have each other’s numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost just quoted the goldfinch with the end, just changing the last words. I tried to be funny and failed. Please please leave comments. Say whatever you want. I’d love feedback and criticism. And I promise I’ll start uploading again. Love you all. Stay safe. 
> 
> \- Molly  
> @broadwaybyler on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave your notes, questions, criticism, comments, requests, etc. in the comments below! Be nice to one another and take care of yourself! You are loved! Stay safe!! 
> 
> -Molly  
> (@broadwaybyler on Twitter)


End file.
